Masonic Cancer Center Administration Description The Masonic Cancer Center (MCC) is a matrix cancer center at the University of Minnesota, and the mission of the administrative unit is to support and facilitate its research. The MCC reports to the Senior Vice President of the Academic Health Center (AHC) and has administrative authority consistent with that of an AHC school, except for services that relate to faculty tenure and professional education programs. Clinical operations and facilities for cancer care are operated by a private, nonprofit hospital system, Fairview Health Services, and an Oncology Service Line practice. University of Minnesota Physicians. MCC administration services support many of the MCC's activities: ? Administrative activities ofthe MCC leadership, programs, shared resources, membership, and community outreach, which includes staffing meetings, coordinating strategic planning activities, and communications ? Financial services o Budget preparation and oversight for all MCC operating budgets o Pre- and post-award support for grant applications o Establishing and maintaining systems to support the financial operations of the shared resources o Philanthropic funds coordination to support cancer research Communication among and between all of the components of the MCC Administrative liaison with the institution-wide community Community and professional outreach and education activities Public relations, media, and website Facilities management